1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of read-in integrated circuits (RIIC) for infrared emitters and more particularly to embodiments for providing high current output from a RIIC unit cell consistent with high current emitters while maintaining linear control output from the RIIC unit cell with high resolution at low temperature and reduced resolution at high temperature of the emitter.
2. Background
Infrared detection and imaging systems are being employed to sense extreme high temperatures. This provides a challenge for current Read-In Integrated Circuit (RIIC) unit cells typically employed in infrared scene projection system architectures for the purpose of simulating dynamically changing infrared scenes. Increasing RIIC unit cell emitter output current to the levels desired for extreme higher temperatures normally requires the sacrifice of resolution at lower temperatures, since a fixed number of quantized levels (using digital-to-analog converted control bits) is available to cover the entire emitter output current range.
Additionally, technology in development for emitters that will take advantage of larger RIIC unit cell output currents requires applied voltages that are larger than standard submicron Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) process devices can tolerate.
It is therefore desirable to provide RIIC unit cells which maintain higher resolution at low temperatures, while still allowing the emitter to reach extreme high temperatures with lower resolution. It is also desirable to provide a RIIC having high current output capability for enhanced emitter operation but retain linear control characteristics. It is further desirable that the RIIC unit cell be able to tolerate applied voltages consistent with new emitter technology.